


【异色独伊】交换假期

by djdq



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p!, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djdq/pseuds/djdq
Summary: 甜甜轻松向温暖小破车。对立阵营设定，战场上对干床上被干（？）。预计是两发完结，可能有后记/番外。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), 异色独伊, 独伊
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

两个国家之间正在天天进行着不痛不痒的边境摩擦，卢西安诺已经忙得快要疯了。今天出兵，明天撤兵，今天出兵，明天撤兵……那群天天在首都咖啡馆里喝下午茶的老大爷们到底想干嘛啊？？把打仗当过家家吗？？  
卢西安诺很生气，长期的一级战备状态已经冲掉了他不知道第几次应有的休假了，明明在“和平年代”却只能领着微薄的少校薪资在边境奔波，这和他想象的军队生活差的太多了。他最讨厌这种黏黏乎乎、墨墨迹迹的战争，这个时节的他明明应该在温暖的南方小岛享受愉悦的假期才对啊——  
他写了封信给自己的老同学兼前男友，同时也是与他对峙的敌国将领爱因斯，向他倾诉了自己的痛苦经历，抱怨了半天他恶心的领导，又顺便表达了一下对于爱因斯无法忘怀的思念之情（刻意用来恶心他一下）。然后他差自己的副官将信混进了爱因斯的家书里，确保此事万无一失。  
爱因斯收到的信封上，落款写的是他爹的名字。他一脸莫名其妙地打开自己死去十年的老爸给他寄来的信，就看到卢西安诺华丽而做作的意大利斜体字，先是一连串浮夸的问候，然后毫不留情地开始怼天怼地，最后是一整页莫名其妙的抒情，不知道的人看了还以为这是想要以身相许。  
他是着实没想到自己的前男友分手多年后给他写的第一封信居然会是这种内容。他怀疑卢西安诺的脑子也被他家莫名其妙的领导给带歪了，竟然能干出给敌人写信咒骂本国领导的事。不过，这场战争确实不只给卢西安诺带来了困扰。如果战争没有爆发的话，自己和卢西安诺每月一次的约会应该不会被打断，“男友”这个称谓也不会被迫加上了前缀。  
见字如面，卢西安诺的模样在他的眼前再度浮现，那个人张扬的笑、漂亮的红色眼睛，柔软的身体，还有——爱因斯咽了咽口水，他想抱他了。  
作为回应，他非常配合地起草了一封回信，署名写了卢西安诺的儿子。他告诉对方自己也很久没有休假了，自从他们分手以后，各种意义上的一次都没有。为了不让重修旧好的意图显得过于明显——算了，明显就明显吧，没什么好掩饰的。他给卢西安诺附上了一张幼稚的贺卡，上面暴力地画了一个粉红色爱心并写上了他们两个人的名字，用以回应卢西安诺此前的抒情告白（顺便也恶心他一下）。  
卢西安诺看到这张贺卡的时候噗嗤笑出了声，这将是他一整个星期的快乐源泉，他傻笑着对状况外的副官如是说。这兴许就是父爱吧，年轻的副官心里面这样想着，这属于他还尚不能理解的范畴。  
晚上十一点，在指挥部的卧室终于熄灯的候，他躺在硬板床上凝视着这封信。他想到三年前的圣诞节休假，他和爱因斯戴着口罩、围巾、和愚蠢的圣诞帽在夜晚的圣诞集市里瞎逛。他的手放在爱因斯的外套口袋里，两人十指相扣，就像普通的小情侣一样——包括晚上回到旅馆之后。他还记得爱因斯微醺之后红扑扑的脸颊，还记得他进入自己身体的长度，还记得他事后燃起又被自己掐灭的烟头，各种意义上，他承认自己确实有点怀念往昔，怀念那些拥有休假的时候。  
突然，他脑海里迸出了一个绝妙的计划——只要顺利进行，就能在万无一失的情况下获得美妙的休假。但那需要爱因斯的配合。于是他迅速从床上爬起来电亮台灯，又写了一封信给他新出生的宝贝儿子，差副官想办法送了过去。  
卢西安诺过分大胆的计划令爱因斯哭笑不得，但他觉得这并不失为一个好办法，如果可以顺利进行的话——他完全愿意配合卢西安诺的行为，即使这个计划过于疯狂和刺激了，但是收益实在过于诱人——假期，一个拥有卢西安诺的假期！谁不喜爱卢西安诺！谁不喜欢假期！

十二月月初的一场战役中，卢西安诺·瓦尔加斯少校被俘了。他在这场拉锯战中被俘虏过的军士里并不算军衔最高的，上头那群老头子明显并不会在意他的死活。按照正常流程，他会在某次停战协议中被遣返回来。可能是一个月后、又或者是两个月，三个月！他希望他的寒假可以一直持续到开春。  
爱因斯·贝什米特，由于俘获了敌军少校，战场大获全胜而被晋升至了中校军衔。在处理战俘的安排上，他特意提醒了副官，这个红发的意大利人有多么诡计多端，一定要关押在特殊的牢房，甚至是某些秘密的地方，免得他逃回去了，定会给战争带来更多的麻烦。副官为他挑选了不少关押的地点，但他没一个满意。  
为了表现对于这位重要战犯的重视性，爱因斯特意为他挑选了一个绝对隐秘，绝对不会被敌方猜到的地方，还自愿牺牲自己（因为晋升而获得的）三周年假时间亲自看押——在一处默默无闻的巴伐利亚小镇，街道仍旧保留着中世纪的建筑风格，依山伴水，风景秀美，还可以远眺巍峨的阿尔卑斯山。  
爱因斯亲自驾驶着他的奔驰车将卢西安诺押送了过去，顺便和他在车后座上交换了一个黏黏的湿吻。卢西安诺坐爱因斯的大腿上，温柔地亲吻着他漂亮的金色头发和脸颊上自己为他留下的一条伤疤。  
那是他们分别的夜晚留下的——卢西安诺对爱因斯举起了随身携带的小刀，泪水在眼眶里打转，硬是忍着没有在他面前流下来。  
爱因斯将卢西安诺横抱起来，抱进了他为卢西安诺的假期特意准备的小别墅里。房间里早早添好了炭火，温暖的空气里弥漫着久别重逢的甜蜜。爱因斯为卢西安诺脱下厚重的羽绒服、毛衣、衬衫；解开皮带，脱下裤子——当他看见卢西安诺赤裸身体的时候，他情不自禁地脸红了，像他们上大学时初次做的时候一样，卢西安诺一点也没有变，他游刃有余地注视着爱因斯，嘴角定格在一个充满着暧昧意味的弧度。  
这是一种过分强烈的诱惑，让爱因斯根本没有办法控制自己。他俯下身将卢西安诺摁在了柔软的真皮沙发里，轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇，舔舐他的锁骨。卢西安诺仍旧用那双漂亮的绛红色眼睛凝视着他，那双眼睛——毫不冲突地糅杂着高贵与轻佻，纯洁与欲望——那双眼睛，像勾引夏娃触碰禁忌的红苹果，像是有魔力一样，将爱因斯的灵魂吸了进去，将他心里的每一份爱恋抽得干干净净。  
他含住了卢西安诺胸口的粉红色，吮吸舔咬着那处可爱的凸起；柔软的触感令爱因斯欲罢不能，反复着牵起滑腻而淫靡的银丝。而后他又将阵地转移至另一处胸口，用嘴唇包裹，用舌尖挑逗，用附着一层薄茧的手指揉捏着被濡湿的另一边。两人的身体紧紧相贴，卢西安诺能够感觉到爱因斯裤子底下的东西抵着自己的身体，他搂着爱因斯的身体坐起来，骑在爱因斯的身上，一边任由着爱因斯啃咬自己的身体，一边帮他褪去身上累赘的衣物。  
“你就一点都不担心……不担心我阳奉阴违？”爱因斯感受到卢西安诺的手抚上了自己，用修长的手指撩拨他，将指腹抵在他倾泻欲望的小孔上来回摩擦。“不怕我把你关在这里，不让你回去了？”  
“我知道你爱我，你不会这么做，你舍不得让我难过。”卢西安诺来回撸动着爱因斯下身的挺立，注视着爱因斯的眼睛向他索求又一个缠绵的吻，“更何况在这里很舒服，有温暖的炭火，有假期，还有你啊——”  
爱因斯承认，他承认自己早就已经沦陷了。他疯狂地亲吻卢西安诺，面对卢西安诺的勾引，那些他甚至无法判断真伪的情话，他一点反抗的能力都没有。他一只手揽着卢西安诺的腰，另一只手伸往卢西安诺的身下，饥渴难耐的穴口已经被泛滥的爱液浸湿，他的食指很容易就探了进去。随着指节的动作他听到卢西安诺美妙的呻吟，他看见卢西安诺的脸颊上浮现起一片可爱的潮红，他捏了捏卢西安诺的脸，却没想到被卢西安诺用力咬了下去，虎口上留下一条月牙状的红痕。  
卢西安诺，他简直像一只娇嗔的小猫一样在挑衅自己，爱因斯忍得快要疯了，他将中指一并伸进了那个紧涩的甬道，两只手指快速地来回出入模拟着交媾的动作，为卢西安诺扩张。卢西安诺惬意地抱着他，将他的头埋在自己胸口，让自己的恋人为自己在身体各处留下引人遐想的粉红色，从锁骨，到胸口，再衍生到小腹——爱因斯将怀里的卢西安诺换了个位置，让他张开双腿坐上沙发。然后爱因斯跪在了羊毛地毯上，将卢西安诺的下身含进了嘴里，用唇舌包裹、舔舐、套弄，直到卢西安诺将白浊射在了自己的嘴里。  
“爱因斯、爱因斯——”卢西安诺享受着恋人为自己带来的快感，双腿张的更开，急切地欢迎着爱因斯的进入。爱因斯抽出手指，将卢西安诺射出的液体涂抹在自己发热的硬物上，抬起他的大腿，缓缓将前端插进他的身体，直到整根没入之后，开始深入浅出地抽插起来。  
肉体间撞击的声音夹杂着粘腻的水声。卢西安诺刚刚经历高潮的身体敏感而饥渴，随着恋人在他体内粗鲁的动作，他不禁扭动着纤细的腰肢，发出些愉悦的呻吟，还不忘顺便说些色情露骨的话。  
“爱因斯，你好大哦——”  
“爱因斯，我好喜欢你。”  
“不要再说了，卢西。”  
爱因斯的脸颊和下身一样胀热，卢西安诺，卢西安诺，他实在太诱人了。他像一只鬼魅，即使被自己拥入怀中，却似乎随时都能随他所愿而逃离脱身。但是，卢西安诺，他希望卢西安诺永远在他怀里，他像是一株罂粟，散发着令人上瘾的香。卢西安诺——他满意地欣赏着爱因斯的反应，爱因斯害羞了啊——他露出了诡计得逞的笑，将两条腿缠到了爱因斯的腰上，让爱因斯插得更深。  
卢西安诺在勾引他。爱因斯知道，他毫不示弱地将卢西安诺压在身下，更加用力地顶弄、撞击、抽插。卢西安诺被过分强烈的快感席卷，他纵情地喘息，在下体被侵犯与捣弄的同时，还要承受一些并不温柔的亲吻。自从和爱因斯分别以来，他再也没有体会过像这样被爱抚，被渴求，被需要的滋味了。他了解自己恋人，他知道爱因斯会送他去到极乐的天国。  
爱因斯被湿热紧致的内壁包裹着，在卢西安诺最敏感的点上反复摩擦，卢西安诺享受得快要疯了。他知道快感达到极致后将会迎来又一次更加令他欲仙欲死的高潮。紧接着他感受到一股炽热的液体猛地射进了自己的身体——卢西安诺剧烈地颤抖着身子，失神着承受来自恋人的情欲宣泄。爱因斯、爱因斯——他疯狂地叫着爱因斯的名字，直到又一个吻封住了他的嘴唇。  
这个吻很甜很长，长到结束的时候卢西安诺一个劲地喘气。爱因斯方才将留在他后穴里的下身抽出来，一张一合的穴口里渗出了爱因斯留下的精液，在真皮沙发上留下了淫靡的液体。  
卢西安诺楞了好一会儿才从这场激烈的情事里缓过来，等他意识恢复之后，爱因斯已经用纸巾将原本不堪的现场收拾地干干净净，顺便拿来了之前给卢西安诺准备好的换洗衣物。他把仍旧赤裸的卢西安诺再次横抱起来，将他轻轻放进自己烧好热水的浴缸里，而后自己一并坐了进去。  
为卢西安诺洗干净之后，他给卢西换上了他特意准备好的连衣裙。绛红色的裙摆上点缀着漂亮的蕾丝和蝴蝶结。那是两人初见时卢西穿的衣服，当时卢西安诺在高中的戏剧社表演里男扮女装，出演一个嚣张跋扈的富家大小姐，就穿着一条与之类似的裙子。卢西安诺不太情愿地满足了爱因斯回溯往昔的愿望，但其实他们两个人都很清楚，以前的日子是没有办法再回去了。两国仍旧在交战，而   
他们依旧是敌人，即使他们现在在这里如同普通人一般享受着特别的圣诞假期。  
在这座小别墅里，炭火的温暖阻隔了屋外的冰天雪地与白雪皑皑。他们谁也不想在重逢之际去提起那些血与泪的故事与长期战争的荒诞现实。他们情愿在这里多享受一刻美好。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

一束阳光透过玻璃窗上的厚厚一层霜冻撒进不算宽敞却分外温暖的小屋里。已经快十一点了——卢西安诺揉了揉眼睛，推开厚厚的羽绒被，伸了个懒腰。  
他的恋人还没有睡醒。卢西安诺扒拉着被子，看见爱因斯额上金色的碎发被晨曦镀上一层和煦的光，光下温柔的阴影勾勒出脸上好看的棱角，但眉头却皱得很紧——他再凑近一些，看见爱因斯的脸上附着一层冷汗。  
卢西安诺伸出在被子里捂得热乎乎的手，为他拂去汗液的同时，捏了捏爱因斯脸颊上的肉。他的恋人因为他的小动作而舒展眉心，还发出了一些叽叽咕咕的闷哼声。卢西安诺听到之后就忍不住开始笑。在犹豫了一小会儿要不要把爱因斯叫醒之后，他还是决定猛地掀开被子，促使金发的德国人从梦境里突然惊醒过来。  
“卢西安诺！！”  
原本以为自己会被训斥的卢西安诺没有想到自己竟然被抱了个满怀。爱因斯的胳膊紧紧搂着他，力气大到他有些喘不过气。  
大概是做噩梦了吧……卢西安诺揣测着，象征性地拍了拍恋人的后背，亲吻着爱因斯胸口露在睡衣外边儿的皮肤，轻轻咬了一口。  
“你没事……真是太好了——”爱因斯松开手，换了个姿势将卢西环在怀里，啃了啃卢西安诺柔软的嘴唇。  
卢西安诺没有说话。他没有问爱因斯梦到了什么，因为他心里很清楚。在两百多公里以外的交战区，战火仍旧在不断吞噬一个个鲜活的生命。也许爱因斯仅仅是看到了一颗子弹，划破硝烟击穿了卢西安诺的身体。人类的肉体就像是被刀刃触碰的西红柿，鲜红色的液体喷涌而出，逐渐流净，最终变成一个干瘪的躯壳。他们从生与死的修罗场里短暂地逃离，终究避不开回去之后再次兵戎相见。  
“我有事，我好他妈的疼。”卢西安诺配合着爱因斯的吻，“因为你太大了，爱因斯。你昨天晚上太用劲了，我现在好疼哦。”他凑得更近些，用大腿内侧摩擦爱因斯的身体。  
“你在勾引我，卢西安诺。”爱因斯按捺住了欺负他的冲动，将他从怀里推开。“现在不是做爱的时候。你应该去刷牙洗脸，准备午饭。”  
“我的天哪，你好自律哦！真了不起啊贝什米特中校。”卢西安诺用夸张的语调嘲讽爱因斯故意为之的不解风情，他倒在爱因斯的胸口并不太想动，爱因斯只好扶着他的身体，双手托住他腋下将他提了起来。  
二人就这样腻腻歪歪地起了床，磨蹭到了卫生间一起洗漱。卢西安诺一边喊疼一边不肯好好站着，似乎是像故意折磨爱因斯然后看他的反应。  
洗漱过后他们一起去了厨房，卢西安诺坐在一边监督着爱因斯用并不充裕的食材制作了一顿还算凑合的午餐。他用精致的叉子卷着并不太正宗的“德式”番茄肉酱面，勉强肯定了爱因斯提供的餐饮服务。这盘意面大概已经是他厨艺的极限了——卢西安诺打量着爱因斯盘里的白煮土豆和白煮香肠，果然还是不太理解德/国人的口味。  
吃完午饭之后，他们半躺在沙发上听着广播电台里的钢琴演奏，不知不觉又再次陷入了睡眠。醒来的时候已经将近傍晚，爱因斯从抽屉里翻出一盒扑克牌，两人开始用毫无意义的纸牌游戏来打发悠闲的时间。  
筹码是身上的衣服，输一次脱一件。卢西安诺为了参加这个游戏特意把裹得里三层外三层，在炭火烧得及其温暖的房间里直冒汗。爱因斯也不肯甘拜下风，穿地严严实实和他一起玩纸牌，各种乱七八糟的规则都试一遍。  
卢西安诺会出老千，爱因斯不是没有发现，因为卢西拙劣的手法就像是故意演给他看的。说实话他很感谢，因为房间里实在太热了，他实在是想赶快脱掉这些累赘的衣物。  
等到两个人都脱得只剩下单衣的时候，大概真正的博弈才刚刚开始。客厅沙发前的地毯上铺满了两人乱七八糟的衣服，这时的爱因斯不会再容忍卢西安诺作弊了，谁都希望看到对方先脱掉最后一层布料，赤裸地出现在自己面前。即使他们早就对彼此的身体过分地熟悉，却还是像学生情侣一样非常在意这种小游戏上的胜负。卢西安诺先脱掉了他的贴身裤子和上衣，仅仅留着一条内裤，稍微有一些冷——爱因斯便把人揽到怀里捂暖和了，给他在肩上盖了一条不算在规则内的毯子。  
也许是在游戏外给予了对手过多支援的缘故，接下来爱因斯节节败退，不得不宣告失败。卢西安诺举起毯子宣告胜利，还没得意多久就被人压在了一片狼藉的地板上被迫分开双腿，开始又一个甜蜜的夜晚。  
有的时候两人会恍然间以为自己回到了上大学的时候。那时候爱因斯托了关系把卢西安诺换到了自己的宿舍，每天熄灯查房之后他就会偷偷溜到小男友的床上去把人揽在怀里。但宿舍里的床真的很小，爱因斯也实在无法保证自己的睡姿多么端正，所以难免会在占了卢西的床很大一块面积后被脾气不好的恋人赶回自己的铺位去。  
那个时候他们谈恋爱的事情几乎全校都知道，但是看在爱因斯殷实的家庭背景上，也没人敢多说几句闲话。后来所有人也都知道他们决裂了，甚至成为了不共戴天的仇人。两国宣战前，局势紧张。卢西安诺等一干留学生被紧急接回国内。临行前的晚上他和爱因斯在宿舍里打了一架。说实话，肉搏他根本招架不住，爱因斯凭借体型优势并不费力就把他制伏在地上，但是他没想到卢西安诺会对他拔出随身携带的小刀。那是爱因斯作为生日礼物送给他的小刀，卢西安诺毫不留情地在对方的身上刻下了数道无法抹去的痕迹，末了将沾染血迹的小刀扔在地上还给原本的主人，乘上离开的车扬长而去。  
爱因斯在卢西安诺拔出小刀的一瞬间直接愣住了。他痛苦地质疑起他与卢西安诺之间曾经的信任与爱到底是不是真的，但他始终做不到对卢西安诺记恨，因为他看见了卢西安诺眼眶里的泪水，和转身离开后撕心裂肺的嗷哭，那不会是假的，那是唯一一次卢西安诺在他面前哭（除了在床上，那不算）。他知道当时卢西安诺有多痛苦，因为他也一样。  
之后再见面就是战场上了，不过两人之间并不会有直接的交锋。当双方军队都意识到这是上面领导们互相利益勾结的又臭又长拉锯战之后，他们都失去了原本的斗志，毕竟没有人真的那么愿意心甘情愿成为别人随意牺牲的棋子。但就算在这样的情况下，卢西安诺的这次计划也显得太过于疯狂了，如果被双方领导发现，后果不堪设想。  
风险很大，但是回报过于诱人。  
爱因斯没有办法忘掉卢西安诺，冥冥之中他也总觉得卢西安诺并没有真的因为那次不欢而散的争执而与他彼此厌弃，所以他选择了以二人之间的信任为筹码进行这次交换假期。到目前为止，确实一切顺利。即使重逢之后卢西安诺没有提起，但他在做爱时一遍又一遍地亲吻爱因斯伤疤的行为，似乎也将他不愿说出口的赎罪意愿融入了进去。  
爱因斯做不到因为这件事情责怪他，那不是卢西安诺一个人的错，他自己也有逃不掉的责任。而他能做到最适宜的赎罪行为，大概就是暗中准备好这栋世外桃源一般的小别墅作为二人非法假期的小惊喜。他感受到卢西安诺非常满意，自己的恋人被炭火的暖空气烤得格外乖巧，在这一天的不知道第几次情事之后躺在他怀里睡着了。

平常白天里，如果天气好的话，他们偶尔会在惬意的午后裹得严严实实一起去森林里散步。两个人手牵着手，漫无目的地到处走走看看。卢西安诺会在爱因斯不注意的时候偷偷捏一个小雪球，乘人不备猛地拍在爱因斯的脸上，被激怒的德/国人开始了猛烈的反击，两个人最后会一起扭打在雪里，隔着厚厚的衣物在雪地里像两个傻孩子一样滚来滚去。  
更多的时候他们就待在房子里，趴在床上、地毯上、沙发上，有一句没一句的聊一些有的没的。意见不符了就干脆打一架，打着打着开始撕扯对方的衣服，紧接着略带疼痛地来一发或者来很多发。  
每日都承受数次性爱的身体逐渐习惯了爱因斯的尺寸，甚至不怎么需要扩张就能够轻松地进入，温热的肉壁紧紧包裹着爱因斯，每一次都夹得他愈发兴奋，也令他愈发想要更加过分地欺负他一下——用连续的高潮和内射将卢西安诺操得爽到失去意识，满溢的快感随着过多的精液从他双腿间痉挛的小口里不断流出来。卢西安诺高潮余韵后嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟令爱因斯实在软不下来，但是看着恋人被泄欲过度的身体他实在忍不下心，只好瞒着卢西安诺，在给他洗好擦干抱到床上之后自己冲个冷水澡解决。  
唉，有的时候精力太好也会成为一种烦恼。

这样悠闲的日子实在太舒适了，但也过得很快。圣诞节的时候两国再次签署了停战协议，卢西安诺到了需要被遣返的日子，他硬是和爱因斯一起将日期拖到了爱因斯的年假过完。两周的假期之后，爱因斯开着来时的车载着卢西安诺回到两国边界。  
在对方的人能够看清楚他们之前，卢西安诺坐在副驾驶座上和他最后交换了一个吻。爱因斯从随身携带的公文包里掏出了一个小盒子递给卢西，卢西安诺打开之后看见了那把曾经划伤爱因斯的小刀。  
他刻意很不屑一顾地将礼物揣进自己怀里，却还是被即将分别的恋人捕捉了嘴角的笑容。车继续向前行驶，他们看见了卢西安诺战友的车辆。卢西安诺就此下车，爱因斯目送着他被战友迎接回自己的阵营。  
两人的分别在他们看来显得并没有那么悲伤，因为他们知道很快他们又会重逢。秘密的利益共享还有一半正在待机状态，等到开春以后，将是两人的又一次假期。

-TBC-


End file.
